Nick's Secret Heartache
by xXxSerpentxxEyedxxSurprisexXx
Summary: Nick is starting to doubt his feelings for Miley. Can she win him back, or will some other young beauty win his heart first? R&R!


Nick Jonas, settling down for a nap aboard the JoBros tour bus, laid his untamed mane of jet black curls upon his Hannah Montana pillowcase. Miley had gotten it for him as a birthday present, and he had put on a brave smile and acted as if he appreciated the gift. 'Uh… Thanks, Miley! I love it…" But his heart was empty and unresponsive. "It's so you will always think of me!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. Nick had been feeling this way; cold and distant, for a while now, and he reflected on his emotions as he lay on the bus' fold-out couch, listening to the vehicle's frame hum as it sped over the harsh asphalt. Miley was pretty, outgoing, and fun to be around, but there was still something missing. Nick felt as if his feelings were overwhelming and deep, but that they were locked away somewhere unreachable and he could not figure out what they were.

He thought about Miley… They had been dating for a few months, and he knew deep down that it was only because they were good friends and he could not bear to hurt Miley by saying no to her when she asked him out. But his heart was just not in it. He knew that his true love was out there somewhere, and he already felt a longing within him… It was someone he already knew… but no. These feelings were silly. Love would never find him, because he had Diabetes. "Who could ever love someone with such a terrible disease?" Nick thought. No one would stand by him through his pain…

All of a sudden, Nick was shocked out of his reverie by the arrival of Joe Jonas, his older brother. "Hey, Nick!" said Joe. "Why so blue?"

Nick felt a smile spread across his lips. His brother had a way of always knowing when something was wrong.

"Oh, nothing…" said Nick. Joe made a pouting face in an attempt to make Nick laugh, and it was successful. "Oh Joe, you're so funny!" said Nick. Nick gazed at Joe's silly face.

Joe's hair was shiny and black like Nick's, except it was straight instead of curly. He had similar features, and Nick loved this about his brother. Nick knew that he was a good looking young man, because he had many female fans. Also, he just saw a certain beauty when he looked into the mirror… Those small, obsidian eyes squinting with confidence… That upturned nose that he knew was cute, even though his brothers liked to tease him and tell him that he looked like a pig sometimes. He did not look like a pig. He was beautiful, and he knew it. But he was not arrogant about it, oh no, Nick simply knew the truth. And in that moment, looking at his brother, Nick realized what his heart had been trying to tell him all along. Joe looked so much like Nick… and Nick slowly came to understand… Joe was beautiful.

"Joe…" Nick whispered softly into his brother's ear. "I love you."

"I know, little bro," said Joe. "I love you too!"

"No…" said Nick. "I _really _love you."

Nick's eyes were brimming with passion, and he gave Joe a meaningful look.

"Oh…" whispered Joe. "I can't believe this…"

"What?" said Nick, panicked by Joe's response. "I'm sorry!" he shouted. "I just can't keep my feelings inside any longer!"

"No, no!" said Joe. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I cannot believe how lucky I am. I have always loved you Nick… as more than just my baby brother. Your soul is so beautiful to me, and I always wish to protect you and be yours forever. I would never leave you because of your Diabetes, and I would stay by your side to support you and be your angel of comfort through all of your pain. I love you!"

Nick was speechless. He was so scared of sharing his true feelings, and yet they were reciprocated by Joe. Nick reached up and kissed Joe softly on the lips, running his fingers through Joe's sleek, flat-ironed 'do. They slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, increasing the pressure and passion of their kisses. Joe reached down and slowly unbuttoned Nick's shirt. Nick caught his hand.

"Joe… I'm afraid! Don't look at me. I can't stand to have anybody look at… at this monstrous thing!"

"Nick..." said Joe. "I love you unconditionally. You know that I will never love you less because of your disease. Besides, I could never think that the machine is ugly… after all, it keeps you alive."

Joe finished unbuttoning Nick's shirt, revealing the Diabetes machine hooked onto Nick's back that gave him insulin, which is the chemical that Nick's body lacked because of his disease. Nick's pancreas could not process insulin on its own anymore, so he had to be hooked up to a little box-shaped machine to do it for him. He was ashamed of it and did not want anybody to see it. But Joe thought it was beautiful.

Joe stripped off his own shirt, revealing his sculpted chest with some chest hairs on it. Nick felt his face flush with excitement. They resumed kissing, exploring each other's bodies with their hands, when all of a sudden they heard the door creak open.

"Oh my God…"

It was Kevin, their other brother. He had walked in on Nick and Joe in the heat of their passionate embrace. Silence ensued as the three Jonas brothers looked from one to another with an expression of shock. Nick wondered what was going through Kevin's head. Would he tell their parents?!

Then Kevin let out a cry of anguish.

"You said you loved me the most, Joe! You said you would never leave me, and here you are, with Nick! You told me our love was pure! How could you do this to me?" Kevin choked upon the tears that were streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry…"said Joe. "But our love is pure, my darling Kevin, it's just that I wish to share its beauty. Come here."

Kevin walked towards Joe, who was still atop Nick. Joe stroked Kevin's face to calm him.

"Please, join us." Nick could not complain. Kevin looked almost exactly like Joe, so it was as if he got to be with two Joes, which was double the love he wanted already. Kevin gave a small shrug, and replaced his tears with a grin. "Oh, alright."

Kevin climbed into the couch-bed and snuggled up beside Nick and Joe, being careful not to accidentally rip out Nick's Diabetes machine during their tousling. They spent the rest of the night discovering the depth and beauty of this new found facet of their love through carnal pleasures, and Nick was so happy that he could finally let his true emotions show.


End file.
